1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to auto-theft protection device that user may install on steering wheel, designed to protect auto-theft even after the steering wheel rim on both sides of the device cut loose.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous automobiles have been stolen in the United States every day in spite of the fact that there are many types of auto-protection devices being used. The most popular device is the CLUB.RTM., but it has a problem that needs to be corrected in order to provide full protection of automobile. The problem is that the CLUB.RTM. becomes useless once they cut the steering wheel-rim on the both sides of the CLUB.RTM.. It is known that a special tool has been developed to cut the steering wheel-rim. This tool impairs the function of the CLUB.RTM., and many automobiles are being stolen even though the CLUB.RTM. s are being used. This invention is to correct the CLUB.RTM.'s deficiency and provide full protection of automobile.